Don't feel like dancing
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: It was a one shot in my head, but now is a full story, i hope you read it
1. Chapter 1

Gus Kinney:"Hello everyone to this story, i don't know how to go into a damn story but here we go, this is a sequel to my one shot Dating sites are for virgins, this here was going to be a one shot but i got a story in my head so now it might be a full 10 chapter story.

ps i am doing this story without my beta while she works on another so if its bad sorry.

So me and my dad left to go to a club, he finally got me out of the house in a month and we end up at Babylon, why the hell not and we are just outside of the club and i stop.

"First thing before we go inside you leave me alone and let me do things i want to do, you fuck off somewhere and i will too and we meet back up when we are about to leave.

Brian looks at his son with a smile, "sure if that's what you want to do, go off on your own go on ahead" he said as he stands there waiting for his son to go inside the building.

Gus opens the door and heads into the club with his father, he looks around the big room with all the lights and the music he could barely hear himself think in this place, he trys to relax and sits down on a stool at the bar, the bartender comes up to him "hello beautifully what can i get for you tonight."

This makes him turn around,"oh oh hel hello i will have a diet cock i mean i'll have a diet soda please" he said as calm as he could, the bartender smiled and went over to get what he asked for as he face palms the table.

His father watches his sons scene with a smile, and walks off doing as he said he would and leaves him alone and hooks up with his friends while looking for a hot guy for the night as well.

"Hello boys how are we doing this fine evening" he saids as he grabs a hold of Michael from behind.

They all nod with a smile, Michael turns around "why are you here for i thought you had to stay with Gus? he asks with a confused look on his face.

Brian smiles and points at the bar of where Gus is, i was able to get him to come out tonight, he is over at the bar" he just kept watching what his son was doing along with the others.

The bartender came back with his diet soda and gave it to him with a wink and a smile,"here is your diet cock um i mean soda"

Gus blushes at that moment and takes the diet soda and begins to drink it while Turing around to look at the people dancing,and sees a tall brown haired beautiful man walking up to the bar, he goes back to his soda trying not to draw attention to himself the guy came up to the bar and sat next to Gus and ordered a beer.

Gus kept looking at him,cause he is so damn beautiful he thought he was the most beautiful man on gods green earth, but then shook his head and remembered where he was at,there are no angels in this place and so he stops and finishes his soda and turns around to look at the people dancing again,when he did he saw his dad dancing with the others,"one of us is having a good time" and puts his head on the bar.

"you ok over there beautiful"

Gus feels a hand on his back and snaps his head back up and turns to see who it was,it was the guy next to him.

Gus was in shock at that moment,"i'm um ok my dad made me come out here and this is the first time being here and i can't breath" he said all this really fast but the guy was able to pick up on it.

"Do you want to go outside with me we can get some air the guy asks softly.

Now Gus is not stupid,he knows that there are people out there who will see them and bouncer's so he knows nothing will happen to him,"yeah why not" and gets up as does the guy and they head outside.

they go over to the parking lot that is really close to the club, where there was cameras which made Gus feel save so he put his back up against his car and try to get some air in his lungs while the hot guy was just looking at him to make sure he was not going to die.

"Are you ok, do you need to sit down or something" the man asks nicely and puts his hand on his shoulders.

Gus looks up into his eyes,and sees the worried look on his face,witch for some reason makes him look more adorable,"yeah i need to sit down" and he slowly goes to the ground,and the guy does the same next to him.

Gus thinks of something to say to him,"so what is your name tall dark and hansom" he just caught what he just said and looked away.

The guy smiles at this finding it cute,"my name is Brandon what about yours angel" and puts his hand in his to make sure he does not pass out, and waits for his answer.

Gus breaths and trys to be calm,for a moment he just leans his head up against the car with his eyes close, and then opens his eyes and looks at the stars,"my name is Gus,Gus Kinney"with putting a smile on his face while he was at it.

Brandon smiles and saids,"i think i'll just call you Angel for that's what you look like to me"

This makes Gus blush,"why do you think of me as a Angel" while still not making eye contact, with the man now know as Brandon.

The older man puts his hands on the younger's face and makes him look at him"cause your very shy and sweet" and kisses him with passion"are you hungry cause i make a great puttanesca.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love puttanesca" Gus replied,then came a guard over to where they were to see what was going on "is everything alright sir" he asks Gus as he was on the ground, they both look over at the guard "yes sir thank you we were just leaving" Gus said as he got up and begin to walk with Brandon over to his car.

meanwhile in Babylon

Brian just now comes out of the backroom to rejoin the others, Michael smiles "so how was he compared to the last one you had"

Brian looks bored "he needs to learn how to give head it was boring as hell"

Michael pats him on the back "poor baby you need to stop fucking with virgins nothing but trouble" with a smile on his face.

Brian rolls his eyes at that,"lets get a drink" Michael nods and they head over as the others keep on dancing.

The two get there way over to the bar, and order a some beers "look you just got to let Gus do things on his own, you can't hold his hand forever" Michael saids and then takes a sip of his beer.

Brian closes his eyes as he lets that sink in, and turns to his best friend "look here mikey i don't know what the munchers did to him, to make him like this but i will do everything in my power to help him be the best gay man he can be" and turns back to his seat, looking into the mirror past the bar.

Brian always blames his moms for the way his son turn out, and then blames himself for not being there as much as he should have been,even though Gus is sweet enough kid he should be happy.

Michael looks down "there is nothing wrong with him really is there just cause he's not like you, you think there is something wrong with him for being a completely different then you, i for one thought you would be happy he is not like you, it shows your a great father better then your's, so look at it that way, and go and talk to your son and let him know that you love him for being his own man"

Brian turns to him with a odd look "i can't believe that came out of your mouth"

Michael smiles "yeah Ben told me to say that, he said it would help your mind at ease " this makes Brian laugh and in turn Michael laughs.

"Tell your husband i said thinks for those words of wisdom" Brian was able to stop laughing to get that out as he took the words to heart.

Michael kisses him on the lips and then hugs him "how is Gus doing with his first night out by the way"

Brian looks to where his son was seated at and was no longer there "where did he go" he turns his head to look around the room to see if he could pick him out,but with no luck.

"What's wrong Brian" Michael asks with a worried look on his face.

Brian gets up "Gus is gone get up and help me look for him"

Michael is in shock and stands up"don't jump to things he might just be dancing i'll go get the others and get them to help" and he runs off to fine everyone.

Brian goes over to the bartender who gave his son a drink "hey do you know where my son went after he left here, he was the one that was up here alone"

The bartender comes over to his boss"sorry sir i wasn't paying no mind to anyone,and i can hardly hear anyone talking, one second he was here and the next this guy was and when i turn back the two were gone i think he went with him"

Brian's first thought was the backroom so he ran past the group of guys, that were in his way and went back into the backroom.

"You guys check the floor and the second i'll check the bathroom" Michael saids to the group.

Emmett and Ted head off to the floor in a flash, while Ben goes to check the second floor.

Michael sees Brian run into the backroom"oh god not good" and then runs in after him.

Brian turns on the lights pissing off everyone in there,"Gus! where are you,Gus! he screams as he keeps looking at everyone in there to see if one of them was with his son.

Michael runs into the room while hearing what Brian was doing in here he went to look for Gus as well "Gus are you in here!.

They both looked for him in the room for about five minutes and could not fine him Brian and Michael run out of the room, Brian goes over to the to the sound system.

"Turn it off and bring the lights up now!" he yells at the man and so the guy does as he is told since Brian wrights his paychecks, then the music stops and the lights came on people get mad at this Brian didn't give a damn.

Brian goes down to try and fine Gus"Everyone the club is closed for the night so get the fuck out" within moments everyone who did not have a job all left Brian walks down to the floor"everyone who works for me get in this room now and i mean everyone"

The bartenders and the bouncers all started to walk on over to there boss Michael and the gang walk over to stand with him and wait to hear what he had to say.

"My son is missing and i know what i pay you for so WHERE IS MY FUCKING SON!

Meanwhile outside in Brandon's car

Brandon looks over at his Angel,with a worried gaze "are you better now" he asks.

Gus holds his head up and turns to him,"i should be alright for now anyway,do i look good".

Brandon smiles at him,"i think your perfect Angel, just let me know if you need to stop puke and if you need anything to drink,i can get you something when we get back to my place" and then starts up his car and they drive off.

Gus looks around in the car, to see what the man's taste is he sees some Cd's but does not want to touch anything just in case it makes the guy mad "Why did i get into this guy's car, he could be a killer i was raised better then this, cause you need to get laid dumb ass. Gus was talking to himself in his head.

They drove in silents for about ten minutes, and they finally get to Brandon's house,which was beautiful.

Gus was in aw at the sight of it, like one of the houses you would dream of having one day "great place i mean wow,my dad has a big apartment for just the two of us, but this is just damn"

Brandon looks at him with a smile on his face, he had never saw anyone act like that before, which in point makes him happy for seeing an Angel look in aw over it.

"It's a little big for me,but i like it" and then he takes Gus by the hand and walks him to the door, "would you like to see what its like on the inside".

Gus thinks for a moment or two, while Brandon was unlocking the door "should i really do this, i mean i don't even know him, dude just breath and go with it,its not like your in the middle of no where" wrestling with his thoughts again,and he sees the door was open and Brandon was waiting for him to come inside,"what the hell" and he walks inside.

Brandon then closes the door and locks it,"so what do you think of it" he asks the spinning teen in the middle of his leaving room.

"I love it" is all Gus could get out oh his mouth, while he ran around like he was a kid in a candy store,"he must have a great job to be able to have all this stuff,i wish i could live in a place like this,why don't you ask him after he fucks your brains out, Gus shanks his head,"what is wrong with me tonight" all his thoughts went out of his head when Brandon comes up to him.

"Do you want to see my bedroom" he asks his Angel and offers his hand to him Gus just stands there looking and thinking of what to do,he could not get any words out so he just nods, and gives him his hand and Brandon walks himself and Gus upstairs, every step he had to breath in and out,cause he knew what he was about to let this stranger do to him,they get to the bedroom door,and Gus holds his breath, while Brandon opens the it,and they both go inside.

Meanwhile at Babylon

"Um sir i saw him outside with a guy and leave, he said that he was ok and they both left in the guys car".

"WHO DAMN IT!" Brian yells as Michael and the others could not do anything but watch.

"Brian sir it should be on camera, they left not but ten maybe fifteen minutes ago".

Brian went over to the security room, to try and see what happen,he check the inside camera,and he saw his son talking with someone,at the bar he can't see the guys face,but he looks familiar to him.

Michael walks in along with Ben, while the others wait outside to hear any news "did you see anything" Ben asks Brian does not replied and checks the outside camera the one that was out front,and sees just as they were leaving,"that guy again,what the hell is he doing with my son" he saids out loud.

"I think we all know what he's doing with him" Michael saids as he puts his hands on Brian,"there's nothing we can do now its to late we just have to wait until he comes home or ends up at the diner,Brian does not like that, and runs outside and into his car,and hopes he can find the red car in a drive way,its the only thing he can think of to do.

Michael and Ben watch him drive off "why did you tell Brian that i mean its his son Michael" Ben asks while looking at him with a what the fuck did you just say look on his face.

Michael turns to him "what can we do go to house to house seeing if he's there,do you know how long that would take,it would be to late anyway, the only thing we can do is hope he will be safe.

Ben holds Michael in his arms,and hopes Gus will be ok, the others just sit down,cause they knew they could do nothing but wait and see what the morning brings.

Hours go by like a flash of lighting, Brian could not fine his son and fell asleep in his car, Michael and the others wide up going home and hopping and praying that Gus will show back up,the next day they all went to sleep or tried to, the moment he woke up he saw how late it was, but did not care Brian went back out there to keep looking,he kept trying his son's phone, but got nothing it sunk in that he was not going to find his son not tonight anyway.

Gus Kinney: I was going for how to end this chapter but i had to end it like this so please don't hate me and like i said before i am trying this without my beta so please be nice


	3. Chapter 3

Brain wakes up and sits up slowly, he looks around to realize he was back home, he hears someone in the kitchen,he gets up and walks out of his room to see Michael standing there trying to make coffee.

"Did Gus come home yet" he asks,which makes Michael spill the coffee beans all over the floor and turn around.

"No not yet but i'm sure he will be back soon just try to relax,i know that's not what you want to hear from me at the moment but,just be calm" he answers as he gets on his knees and goes to pick up the coffee beans.

Brian goes back in his bedroom to see if his son had called him while he was asleep,he turns it on to see no new messages,"Great just fucking great" he saids to himself and moves back into the kitchen.

Michael turns to look at him "he's your son alright, first night on the town and he snags a hot guy to sleep with, like father like son" Brian gives him a fuck off with that look,then goes back picking up the coffee beans.

"He could have told me he was leaving with someone," Brian said as he sat down on his couch in the leaving room.

Michael picks up the rest of the coffee beans,and walks over and sits down next to him,"Hey dad i found this really hot guy,i'm going to me some i'll call you later and tell you how it all went,am i close" he asks with a smile,while Brian turns to him with a tired look on his face.

"I just want him to be safe,if anything happens to him cause i made him go out to the club with me i'll never forgive myself"

Michael turns his head at his friends words,"we got to try to have faith in him,and that he is smart to be safe,the only thing we can do is hope" he saids as he puts his hand on his friends shoulder.

Brian just turns his head at the words his friend had given him,"why thank you so much Ben,got any other words of wisdom,or do i need to rub your belly to get extra"

Michael laughs at this,and turns on the tv and finds dirty dancing,"hey look what it is dirty dancing"

Brian rolls his eyes at seeing this "Do you remember back in 2009 when he died" he asks sadly.

Michael never forgot that day,just like Brian it was painful for them to hear of his passing they both had loved that man since they were fourteen "where does the time go, it feels like it was just yesterday that we were watching it, and seeing Patrick Swayze for the first time, and now he's gone"

Brian just sits there looking at the screen,"in a flash,we can have it all,and the next its over, i need a drink" he gets up and gets up picks up a random bottle,gets a glass and sits back down waiting to hear news of his son.

meanwhile at The Diner

Ben and Hunter had just walked in and sat down at a booth,"do you think Gus is alright" Hunter asks while he waits for his food.

Ben looks for the words to say while at the same time trying to figure out the same damn thing,"i'm sure he will be just fine, i think Brian is just being over protective,and getting himself worried over nothing" he said with a not so happy smile on his face.

Mel and Lindsay comes walking in with Jr in front.

"Oh shit, his moms are here, what do we say" Hunter asks quickly.

"Nothing,we say nothing, the last thing we need is for them to get mad at Brian, and worry just at much as he is" Ben saids just as they get up to the boys.

"Say what" Mel asks as they sit in front of them,at the next booth.

They both look at the three trying to fine something to say"trying to fine Ben's grandmother" Hunter puts out there,Ben slam's his head on the table at the words his son gives them.

Meanwhile at woody's

Ted and Emmett were at the bar drinking "Gus is going to have Brian up all damn night until he shows back up"

Emmett rolls his eyes at the comment,"oh please he was the one who got him to go to Babylon with him last night,do we need to forget who is father is sweetie,give the kid a break"

Ted takes a hard gulp of his drink,"he is family to us all,we all love him as he was our own kid,what are we going to do"

Emmett rubs his back,"the only thing we can do is let him know we love him and to give him the freedom to do things he wants to do,and to be there when he needs us" then they hug and hold onto each other.

Brandon's

Gus wakes up with the sun in his face,he starts to stir and turns over to go back to sleep,and then he saw Brandon a sleep next to him,Brandon makes this sweet sound in his sleep which makes Gus smile, and moves over closer to him and puts his arms around him,this however wakes Brandon up and his eyes shoot open and made eye contact with Gus.

Gus just looks at him with a smile"good morning,did you sleep well"

Brandon wraps his arms around his Angel and holds him there"it felt like i was in heaven last night,and it still feels like i'm there,when i look at you"

Gus laughs at this with a roll of the eyes,"oh my god you corn dog" he said as he rubs his hands up and down Brandon's body.

Brandon gets on top of him and looks Gus over,"you are so beautiful"he saids as he touches all over his body,not missing a spot.

Gus takes this moment to wrap his legs around Brandon's waist and pulls him closer,"can you do that to me one more time,you know what you did last night"with a bashful tone in his voice.

Brandon smiles at this,"that thing you mean sex that we had last night"

Gus just gives him a nod,with a bite of the lip while he squeezes his legs on Brandon's waist and wait's for a reply.

He doesn't have to wait long as Brandon picks him up and pulls his Angels legs apart and pushes his legs up,Gus just looks at him while he is doing this and enjoys every second of it,Brandon grab's a condom from the small table next to do the bed and puts it on,Gus bite's his lip again this makes Brandon come down and kiss him hard.

"Stop doing that,it makes me crazy" Brandon saids with a evil smile on his face, Gus smiles at this and puts his hands behind his lovers head and locks them, as Brandon gets the lube and puts it on himself, and he slowly enters inside of his sweet Angel,Gus eyes pop open and wraps his legs around his lover again as he moves faster inside of him.

Gus had never felt anything like this before,passion for someone who wants him inside and out,he looks up at Brandon's face and sees his eyes are closed with his mouth open,he wished he could feel this every day the love he feels at this moment there was no better felling in the world.

Sometime later

Gus and Brandon were getting dressed and they keep stealing looks at each other like they were in the high school locker room spying on one another.

Brandon looks over at his Angel,"did we have to get out of bed Angel"

This makes Gus laugh and finish putting his clothes on runs over to him"don't worry so much"he saids as he puts his arms around him will have a lot more times in bed honey" and they both kiss.

Brandon holds him a moment or two and they pull away,"i'll take you home" he said as he got his keys, Gus nods makes sure he gets everything and they both walk out the door to Brandon's car and drive off into the city,and head for Gus's home while they were driving Gus trys to turn on his cell phone, but it was dead he'll have to remember to charge it when he gets back home,he puts it back in his pocket and turns to look back at his city and seeing it with a fresh coat of eyes,it turn out to be the greatest things to let his dad drag him out last night.

Ten minutes later

They pull up near his home,Gus turns to Brandon,"do you want to come in with me" he asks Brandon smiles and touches his face and leans in and gives him a deep kiss,"i would if i could,but i have to go to work,here's my number call me when your free,or if you just need someone to talk too" Gus takes it and opens the door to leave,and then turns to ask"when can i see you again"as he looks him in the eyes, there was a long pause Brandon just smiles,"i'm free Friday" Gus smiles "i'll see you then my sweet prince" and gets out of the car and starts walking away,then he stops and remembers what he said,"my sweet prince who in the hell saids that shit now i feel stupid,i kill a fucking mood great just fucking great" and starts walking again,"i'll see you Friday my darling Angel" he hears behind him,he turns around and sees his prince standing near his car,Gus smiles and runs he opens the door and goes inside,he closes the door and leans on it,"Best night ever"

Home

Brian and Michael turn around and see Gus on leaning on the door,and they both get up and go over to him, his father is the first to speak,"are you ok,did he hurt you he asks with a worry look on his face,Gus did not say anything.

"Your father just asked you a question young man" Michael throws out there, and still nothing but a smile on the face of Gus.

Gus gets off the door and starts to walk to his room, the two just look at each,as the one in question leaves them,for his room.

He falls onto his bed and lays there not moving just thinking of last night he never believed in love at first sight, and still does not, it took one wonderful night to make him fall for his prince,the only thing that was on his mind was Friday, the next time that he would see him,"god i fell like a damn teenage girl"

His father waits for his son to come back out to have a word about what the hell happen last night,but he has calm down cause his son looks happy,as long ah he didn't hurt his son he won't have to kill the bastard,"what if he wants to see him again"

The diner

Michael walks into the place with Mel yelling at Ben,"HE IS OUR SON AND WE HAVE TO KNOW IF HE'S ALRIGHT!" with Lindsay next to her with a angry look on her face with Jr next to the two.

"HEY! Gus is alright he got back home about ten minutes ago,he's fine now calm down please" Michael gets out from all the yelling.

They all turn and look at him as he comes over and sits with his husband and son.

Mel asks again"What happen to our son last night"

"Brian brought him out to Babylon with him so he could have some fun and so he could get his son out of the house" Hunter gets out.

Mel looks at Hunter then to Michael,"what in the hell did he take our son out to a damn club last night so he can be pick up by some stranger" she yells at him.

"He got back and he is save,thats what it looked like anyway,he didn't talk he just went to his room and did not come out,if you want go talk to him Brian didn't make him go with some guy"

Mel and Lindsay with Jr leave the diner,and Michael Hunter and Ben just sit there and take in heavy breathing at the same time.

Gus Bedroom

"Gus are you up,i want to talk to you" his father calling from the other side of the door.

The door opens Gus moves away from the door to let his father inside,"what about pops" he said with a smile,that looked like it was not going away anytime soon.

Brian walks over and sits down on his son's bed,"about last night,where did you go,why did you leave with him,you have to alert with all times of man out there who just want to use you,what happen last night when you left the club"

Gus stood there hearing everything that his father said to him and took a moment to fine the words to say,"Dad i found this really great guy who was just so wonderful i couldn't believe it,we had a wonderful night and that's all i'm going to say old man"

Brian just let it come over him his son had sex with a man who is just like him and now his son was going to have his heart broken he had no other choice he ha to tell him.

"Son that guy you were with he does that a lot with other people like you he uses them and drops them"

Gus stood there looking like a dear caught in the head lights for a moment or two,"dad i don't know what you are talking about me and Brandon have a date on Friday"

Brian just sat there with out say a word,this guy Brandon had fallen for his son,"you do"he asks

"Yeah dad his name is Brandon and he is so sweet you could just died" Gus got out as he lean against his door,his father looks up at him with a smile and Gus notice this and asks "what are you looking at me like that for"

Brian stands up" i didn't know i had a daughter,first time you get laid you start acting like a drama queen"Gus aw's at this and starts slapping his dad very girly like and they both start to laugh.

"As long as he does not hurt you,i'm fine with it then" his father gives him his blessing.

"Thanks dad" and father and son hug it was at that time Gus remembers"Oh god what am i going to wear on Friday night"and starts running over to his dresser to look for cloths to wear.

Brian rolls his eyes and wished Justin was here to see this"Maybe i go give him a call" as he walks out the door to leave his son wondering what to wear for his boyfriend to give his husband a call to tell him there son is all grown up, but before he gets the chance to the door opens to fine Justin come walking into the place, the two see each other,

"How was new York see any hot guys while you there"he asks with a smile.

The blonde just smiles"oh you know the same damn guy every night all the time it just gets so old,that's why i came back home to be with my man" and runs into his husband's arms and kisses him with a passion.

At that moment Gus comes out of his room"Justin! great timing i need help on what to wear on Friday night,dad sucks and won't help"

Justin goes with Gus to his room to help him pick something out while Brian watches them act teenagers while thinking to himself"i have a wonderful family that i would never give up for anything.

Gus Kinney:Hear is the thing i might be done with this one cause i can't do ten thousand word chapters thats why i have a beta so yeah i hope you guys like it cause this looks like the end but who knows i might get my beta to do more of it but for the moment this is it peace and love


End file.
